In a field of photography, an optical lens system is used to acquire visible light to capture the images. Moreover, the optical lens system having a wide angle can acquire more visible light and is more widely used.
Generally, the optical lens system having a wide angle includes many projecting method. For example, Stereographic: y=2F*tan(θ/2), Equidistant: y=F*θ, Equisolid angle: y=2F*sin(θ/2), and Orthographic: y=F*sin θ, wherein F is a focal length of the optical lens, θ is a half view angle, y is a height corresponding to the θ. However, a quality of imaging of the optical lens system having a wide angle usually is not good.